El Mejor Regalo de Navidad
by Sakuivvy
Summary: Tomoyo Daidouji, bella jovencita de 18 años, se aventura en una visita a Hong Kong para ver a su amigo de infancia Shaoran Li y así ayudarlo a buscar el mejor regalo de navidad para su mejor amiga y novia del chico, Sakura Kinomoto. Pero lo que no sabe Shaoran es que esa visita no es sólo para buscar un regalo común y corriente, si no para convencerlo de finalmente cambiar su vida.


_**El Mejor Regalo de Navidad**_

_Disclaimer__:_ _Esta historia participa en el reto "Especial de Navidad" del Foro "Comunidad Sakuriana"_

Eran las 4 de la mañana, una hora muy inusual pero Tomoyo Daidouji estaba más que emocionada en esa ocasión, hablaba por teléfono con su madre quien estaba en la India en ese momento en un viaje de negocios.

-Pero ¿cómo que te vas? ¡Pero qué te crees! –la regañaba su madre a quien le extraño la llamada de su hija a esas horas de la madrugada.

- Lo siento mamá, pero es necesario, ya tengo el boleto –dijo la amatista cerrando su maleta.

- Es muy repentino ¿no crees?

- Lo sé, pero es necesario, faltan sólo un par de días para Navidad y tengo que darle el mejor regalo de Navidad a Sakura.

- Bueno, no puedo detenerte, de todas formas ya eres toda una señorita y eres responsable, ya no es como antes que podía decirte qué hacer y qué no hacer –suspiró Sonomi desde el otro lado del auricular –al menos me estas avisando, vete con cuidado por favor.

- Nos vemos para Navidad mamá, te esperaré en casa –se despidió la amatista y cortó la comunicación.

Aeropuerto internacional de Narita, ahora decorado con guirnaldas y luces de colores por motivos navideños, anunciaba en ese momento: A todos los pasajeros del vuelo 918 con destino a Hong Kong favor de abordar por la puerta número 8. Pasajeros vuelo 918 con destino a Hong Kong por la puerta número 8.

-Llego el momento –Tomoyo Daidouji se levantó de su asiento –este será el mejor regalo de Navidad, lo sé –no se daría por vencida hasta lograrlo.

La determinación apareció en el joven y delicado rostro de Tomoyo Daidouji, joven de 18 años a punto de terminar la preparatoria y que llamaba la atención de muchos caballeros a su alrededor con su estilizada figura cubierta en ese momento por un abrigo negro, pantalón de mezclilla y botas, además de su largo y sedoso cabello que ondeaba con su caminar elegante. El paso de los años había transformado a la pequeña Tomoyo Daidouji en toda una señorita de sociedad. Su futuro en cuanto terminara la preparatoria: el diseño de modas.

Ya en el avión sólo puede ir pensando en una cosa, viajar a Hong Kong le traía muchos recuerdos, hacía ya casi 2 años desde la última vez que había estado allí acompañando a su mejor amiga de toda la vida, Sakura. Las cosas de la vida habían logrado que ellas no volvieran a pisar tierras chinas. Antes cuando eran niños todo era más fácil, incluso la época de capturar cartas había sido una de las mejores, pero conforme fueron creciendo las responsabilidades aumentaron y más para su preciado amigo Shaoran Li; es por eso que en esa ocasión tenía pensado poner cartas sobre la mesa.

- Creo que nuestro amigo Shaoran ha tenido mucho tiempo para hacer algo al respecto, pero por lo visto necesita un pequeño empujón –dijo la amatista sólo para sí y con una sonrisa en el rostro.

- Por favor pasajeros, estamos a punto de llegar a Hong Kong, les pido que ajusten su cinturón de seguridad y prepárense para aterrizar- se escuchó la voz de la azafata en el fondo.

Era el momento, había llegado la hora.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

El sonido de la puerta se hizo resonar en la mansión Li, Wei el mayordomo atendió gustoso.

- Pero si es la señorita Tomoyo Daidouji –Wei de inmediato reconoció a la amatista y se sorprendió de verla en la puerta de la mansión Li y con una pequeña maleta en mano.

- Mucho gusto Wei, creí que no me reconocería.

- Y por un momento no lo hago señorita, la edad ha hecho de usted una jovencita muy bella –Wei siempre tan caballeroso –pero por favor pase señorita, no se quede ahí afuera –el mayordomo la invito a la sala y no pudo evitar preguntar – ¿viene usted sola señorita Daidouji?

- Si, esta vez vengo sólo por una visita rápida, hay ciertos asuntos que tengo que resolver con Shaoran antes de navidad.

Wei comprendió de inmediato a que venía la señorita y sonrió –esperemos que usted pueda convencerlo, ni la señorita Mei Ling, sus hermanas o yo mismo hemos tenido mucha suerte en eso.

- Si me doy cuenta, pero para eso vine, jijijijiji –la amatista tenía unos pequeños diamantes en sus ojos –por cierto Wei cree que pueda quedarme aquí esta noche.

- No creo que haya ningún inconveniente, llevaré su maleta a una de las habitaciones de huéspedes, si quiere puede ver al joven Shaoran en el jardín de atrás, ahora mismo debe de estar terminando con su práctica matutina.

- Gracias Wei, iré de inmediato, tenemos mucho que hacer hoy –y sin decir más la amatista se dirigió hacia el jardín trasero, no tuvo problema alguno, conocía muy bien esa casa.

Para cuando la amatista llegará al lugar de entrenamiento se sorprendió, estos dos años sin ver al castaño lo habían cambiado bastante, su semblante se veía más maduro y estaba mucho más alto de lo que lo recordaba, pero en definitiva se había puesto mucho más apuesto.

- ¡Esto es sensacional! –sin perder el tiempo sacó su cámara y se escondió para no ser vista, el espectáculo que tenía frente de sí era digno de grabarse: ahí estaba su amigo con pantalón en corte chino y una playera sin mangas también en corte chino y no estaba solo pues en ese momento estaba con otro de chico que lucía de su edad y estaba vestido muy parecido a Li, ambos entrenaban en ese momento y se enfrentaban en un feroz combate con palos de bambú. –Con razón ni tienen frío, con todo el ejercicio que están haciendo, vaya que Li no ha perdido el tiempo, está mucho más fuerte de lo que lo recuerdo. ¡Qué emocionante! –con toda la emoción la chica se fue acercando cada vez más y más para conseguir mejores tomas –cuando regrese a Japón haré un video sensacional con esto.

… ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

- Creo que es suficiente por hoy –decía Shaoran mientras tenía en el suelo a su amigo apuntándole con el palo de bambú.

- Tú no tienes piedad ni contra mí que soy tu amigo –el chico perdedor se quejaba de forma graciosa.

- No te quejes, te invitaré a desayunar en compensación –Shaoran se alejó de su amigo y lo ayudo a pararse.

En ese momento unos aplausos los sacaron de su conversación, rápidamente buscaron de dónde provenía ese sonido y el castaño fue el que más se sorprendió.

- ¿Ehh? ¿Quién es ella? –se preguntaba el acompañante de Shaoran.

- ¿Daidouji? –se preguntó más para sí mismo el castaño pero bastante sorprendido.

- mmm…Daidouji…japonés ¿cierto? –decía su amigo a su lado pero el castaño no le decía nada, simplemente estaba ahí de pie con la boca abierta mientras la extraña chica se acercaba.

- Hola Shaoran, tanto tiempo sin verte, dos años para ser más exactos –sonreía Tomoyo – Por cierto has avanzado mucho en tu entrenamiento, conseguí unas tomas fantásticas –saludó la amatista en cuanto estuvo frente a ambos chicos.

- Oye amigo, ¿la conoces? –preguntaba el otro chico pero su pregunta quedaría sin contestar pues de inmediato Li empezó a hacer preguntar sin parar.

- ¿Qué? ¿Pero cómo? ¿Cuándo llegaste? ¿Qué haces en China? ¿Hace cuánto que estabas grabando? ¡Ay no!- reaccionó el castaño y empezó a buscar a su alrededor como desesperado girando la cabeza y todo su cuerpo de un lado a otro -¿No me digas que…?

- No…tranquilo, vine sola –respondió la amatista entendiendo el porqué de esa pregunta –Y acabo de llegar y vine claro está en una misión muy especial: "Ayudarte a buscar el regalo perfecto de Navidad para Sakura" –la chica tenía estrellitas por todos lados –este va a ser el mejor regalo de navidad que podrás darle a Sakura, ya lo verás.

- ¡Qué!- se sorprendió el ambarino, pero mientras el salía de su asombro su acompañante no perdía el tiempo.

- ¡Pero que jovencita tan más linda!- un momento estaba lejos y al siguiente ya estaba junto a Tomoyo tomándola de las manos – ¡encantado de conocerla, seguro es usted la amiga de la Maestra de las cartas de quién mi amigo siempre habla! Permítame presentarme soy Shun Xi, el mejor amigo de Shaoran Li, y estaría muy complacido si me permitiera llevarla a conocer nuestra hermosa ciudad –el chico realmente sabía lo que hacía.

- ¡Shun, deja de estar coqueteando por favor! –lo regaño Shaoran.

- Lo siento amigo, pero que tu tengas a la maestra de las cartas no quiere decir que yo no pueda hablar con esta hermosa señorita de aquí –el chico soltó por un momento a Tomoyo para enfrentar a Shaoran – ¡Además, por qué nuca me habías dicho que las chicas de Japón eran tan bonitas, seguro la Maestra de las cartas es muy bonita también, pero claro siempre que ellas venían tú me prohibías venir a verte!

- Y con justa razón, sabía que en cuanto las vieras harías justo lo que estás haciendo en estos momentos –el chico ahora se dirigió a Tomoyo –Daidouji este es mi amigo Shun Xi, por favor perdónalo por su comportamiento.

- No te preocupes, estoy bien –y ahora se dirigió al otro chico – Y perdón, pero esta vez no vine con fines recreativos, es una visita rápida y sólo vine porque voy a ayudar a Shaoran a escoger el mejor regalo de Navidad para mi amiga Sakura, de verdad lo siento.

- Ni modo que se le va a hacer –suspiró el chico y se resignó rápidamente, más por la mirada fulminante que le estaba lanzando su mejor amigo. –Será mejor que me marche, dejaremos el desayuno que me debes para otra ocasión Shaoran. Mucho gusto en conocerla señorita Daidouji –hizo una cortés reverencia a la chica y se marchó del lugar.

- ¿A qué viniste realmente Tomoyo? – Shaoran la cuestionó más serio –Sé que algo tramas, tú visita aquí no es usual.

- Pero si ya te dije, vine a ayudarte a escoger el mejor regalo de Navidad para Sakura.

- ¿Acaso no me crees capaz de escoger un buen regalo para Sakura? –la miró con más intensidad.

- Sé que eres muy capaz, has hecho un buen trabajo hasta ahora en los regalos de Navidad y de cumpleaños.

- ¿Entonces…por qué ahora?

- Por qué esta Navidad será especial y tengo que ayudarte a que sea realmente el mejor regalo de todas las Navidades hasta ahora.

- Realmente tramas algo, lo sé –la miraba no muy convencido –sé que después me voy a arrepentir, pero creo que está vez me vendría bien tu ayuda, realmente aún no sabía que regalarle a Sakura esta Navidad y con Mei Ling en Beijing…pues…

- ¡Perfecto!, entonces no se diga más, tenemos mucho por hacer, ve a cambiarte de inmediato no hay tiempo que perder, tenemos que conseguir ese regalo el día de hoy, después de todo sólo podré estar aquí hasta mañana –Tomoyo empezó a empujarlo para apresurarlo a caminar.

- ¡Oye espera…pero ni si quiera he comido nada! –se quejaba el chico mientras era empujado.

- Buen punto, no quiero que te me desmayes en el camino –se detuvo la chica a pensarlo un poco –está bien tienes 30 minutos para comer algo y para ponerte algo decente –mirando al chico de arriba abajo con su ropa de entrenar –mientras iré a hacer algunas llamadas y a sacar las cosas de maleta en la habitación de huéspedes.

- Espera… ¿piensas quedarte aquí? –se sorprendió otra vez el chico.

- Si, supuse que no te molestaría, así que le pedí a Wei si me podía proporcionar una habitación para esta noche, ya te dije que me voy mañana a medio día y quiero aprovechar hasta el último minuto contigo para lograr mi cometido, después de todo Navidad es sólo en un par de días ¿Te molesta que me quede?

- No para nada, sabes que siempre eres bienvenida en esta casa –suspiró profundamente, esa chica siempre tan astuta, sabía que después se arrepentiría de esa decisión, seguro ese no sería un día para nada normal. – ¿Estás segura que no tramas nada?

- Jijijijijijijijiji –sólo atinó a reírse como sólo ella sabía.

- Sé que me arrepentiré de esto después, en buen momento se tuvo que ir Mei –el chico se pegó en la frente con la palma de la mano.

- Si, es una lástima que su mamá haya decidido pasar la Navidad con la familia en Beijing, también me hubiera gustado verla.

- ¡¿Cómo sabes eso?! – de nueva cuenta el chico se sorprendía, esa chica siempre un paso delante de él, como siempre –Olvídalo, ya sé, seguro han estado en contacto otra vez.

- Acértaste y por eso mismo ella me encargó esta misión en especial –la amatista estaba muy orgullosa –Y yo estoy encantada, después de todo Sakura es mi mejor amiga, todo sea por verla feliz.

- Lo suponía –volvió a suspirar el chico resignado – ¡qué haces! –el chico se alejó de ella bruscamente cuando vio una lente muy cerca de su cara.

- Es que hasta resignado te ves muy bien, tenía que grabarte, jijijijijijijijijijiji.

- Ahhgggg –respiró profundo, esa chica nunca cambiaba – sólo mantén esa cosa lejos de mi cara quieres- digo señalando a la cámara un poco asustado –te veré en el salón en 30 min –el chico rodó los ojos pidiendo clemencia hacia él y así se marchó hacia el interior de la residencia.

- Muy bie ahora comienza el plan: "Ayudar a Shaoran a buscar el regalo perfecto de Navidad para Sakura"

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Ese día Shaoran Li sabía que ese sería un día difícil y no se había equivocado comenzando por que las tiendas para esas fechas ya estaban más que abarrotadas y en segundo porque en cuanto salieron de la casa y llegaron al centro comercial su amiga lo empezó a empujar literalmente de una tienda a otra sin parar. Fue un vaivén de cosas comenzaron por cosas sencillas adornos, tazas y pequeños detalles; claro está todo plan de Tomoyo para guiar al chico hasta donde ella quería.

Pero no era fácil, la amatista le estaba dejando escoger todo, pero cada cosa que él traía era rechazada rápidamente.

- ¿Qué te parece éste?

- Muy grande.

- ¿Y este?

- Muy morado.

- ¿Qué tal esto?

- Muy anticuado.

- ¿Este?

- Muy niña.

… … … … … …

Muy feo, muy rosa, muy pequeño, muy simple, muy ostentoso, muy colorido, muy deforme, muy poco elegante, muy negro, muy loco, muy Kero, muy frío, muy caliente, muy selvático, muy serio, muy, muy, muy…eso era todo lo que escuchaba de la amatista y eso empezaba a cansarlo un poco. Habían recorrido prácticamente todo el centro comercial, de tienda en tienda, de adorno en adorno, de zapatería en zapatería, de departamental en departamental, incluso habían entrado a una tienda naturista y a una de música y nada lograba convencer a la chica.

- ¡Qué es lo que buscamos, no te entiendo! –soltó finalmente el chico un poco desesperado y también fastidiado por tanta gente a su alrededor.

- Vamos Li no te des por vencido aún, no todo está perdido, ya verás que encontrarás el regalo perfecto para Sakura.

- Es que no entiendo, no es más fácil que me digas qué es lo que sí está en la lista de aceptable para regalar…o ya sé, que te parece si mejor me dices de una vez que quieres que compre y acabamos con esta tortura.

- Si hacemos eso no contaría como regalo tuyo. Li un regalo de Navidad es especial porque lo escoge uno personalmente no porque alguien más te diga que debes de hacer, yo sólo estoy aquí para que no termines comprando una fea blusa que parece para una niña de 12 años –señaló la amatista hacia la prenda que en ese momento sostenía el chico.

- Lo siento –se avergonzó el chico.

- Vamos Li, Sakura ya es toda una señorita, y una muy hermosa por cierto –le pegó con el codo en las costillas logrando que el chico saltara y se pusiera un poco rojo ante el comentario de la amatista – bien, ahora vamos por otro regalo algo tienes que encontrar por aquí.

- ¿Te gusta este?- en esta ocasión el chico traía un bonito abrigo blanco que seguro resaltaría a la perfección los ojos esmeralda de Sakura.

- Esa es una buena opción, es uno de nuestros mejores abrigos, tiene usted un muy buen gusto joven –de atrás de Tomoyo apareció una hermosa y voluptuosa joven que se te interpuso de inmediato entre el castaño y la amatista, era una de las vendedoras del lugar sin dudar. – Estoy seguro que a su novia aquí enfrente le va a encantar.

- ¡Oh no, no, no, no, no! ¡Ella no es…!- de inmediato Shaoran se alarmó ante el comentario de la rubia vendedora que tenía frente si, chica que no perdió oportunidad alguna cuando el chico intento decir que la chica que la acompañaba no era su novia pues de inmediato empezó a sonreírle, mover las caderas y a inclinarse un poco para que el chico pudiera tener una mejor vista de su pronunciado escote.

- Porque no me permite guiarlo un poco por la tienda –la sagaz vendedora no tenía vergüenza, parecía que se le fuera a lanzar de un momento a otro al castaño y eso es lo que iba a hacer de no ser por una enfadada Tomoyo que se sintió realmente ofendida cuando la señorita simplemente la corto de la conversación y la borro por completo del mapa.

- Disculpe señorita –Tomoyo salió de atrás de la vendedora quien estaba por tomar a Li del brazo y en si lugar ella lo tomo del brazo rápidamente.

- ¿Eh? –se confundió Shaoran cuando sintió a la amatista colgada de su brazo, como siempre al parecer el chico no notó las indirectas de la chica, al menos para Tomoyo fue bueno saber que Shaoran sólo tenía ojos para su mejor amiga y ni mil lagartonas rubias lo tentarían.

- Verá señorita, quizá no soy la novia del chico de acá –prosiguió Tomoyo evadiendo la cara de confusión de su amigo –Pero…SOY LA MEJOR AMIGA DE LA NOVIA –lo recalcó la amatista y miró a la chica fijamente retándola a seguir con sus artimañas de seductora y ante el silencio de parte de la chica ella continuó –Como podrás ver es mejor que vayas a mostrar tu escote a otro lado, que este chico ya está ocupado.

La chica miro con furia a la amatista y sin decir más dio media vuelta y se marchó.

- Bien ahora ¿en qué estábamos? –Tomoyo soltó al chico y volvió a hablar como si nada hubiera pasado.

- ¿Pero…? –el chico seguía sin creer lo que había visto, nunca había visto a su amiga en esa actitud y eso le dio miedo, pudo constatar que las mujeres pueden ser muy peligrosas si se lo proponen –…tú…

- Va, no hice nada, no me des las gracias, es lo menos que puedo hacer para quitarte a las trepadoras de encima, después de todo me he dado cuenta que en cada tienda a la que hemos entrado muchas vendedoras como esas han intentado coquetear contigo… ¡pero ninguna tan descarada cómo ésta! –expresó levantando el puño frente a su cara mostrando así el enojo que le provocara esa chica. –Además, no queremos que Sakura se enteré de que una chica te estaba coqueteando descaradamente ¿o sí?

- ¡NO! –se alarmó el chico de inmediato.

- Así me gusta, ahora prosigamos qué aún tenemos que encontrar el regalo de Navidad Perfecto.

Tomoyo reemprendió la caminata hacia otro sector de la tienda, el castaño sólo suspiró profundamente.

- Por eso detesto venir a estas tiendas –vio la figura de su amiga alejarse –Bueno ahora sé que puedo ir con ella y mantendrá a esas chicas lejos de mí –sonrió un poco y se dispuso a alcanzar a la amatista.

… ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

El día siguió avanzando y las cosas no habían mejorado, llevaban ya varias horas caminando y no habían encontrado nada, ahora caminaban silenciosamente por una calle llena de lugares que ya habían visitado. Tomoyo veía la cara de pesadez en Shaoran y creyó que era momento de guiarlo por el camino correcto.

- Hace mucho que no nos habíamos visto ¿verdad? –empezó a hacer la plática Tomoyo.

- Ya no recuerdo cuanto –Shaoran intentó hacer memoria.

- Yo sí, fue en tu cumpleaños 16, fuiste por última vez a Japón esa vez, desde entonces fue como si la tierra te hubiera tragado, aún llamabas y tenías contacto con Sakura pero… -la amatista bajo un poco la mirada.

- Sé que no ha sido fácil, también ha sido difícil para mí no poder ver a Sakura, pero desde que cumplí 16 las obligaciones en mi familia han aumentado y no ha sido fácil.

- Tanto como para no ver a Sakura en 2 años, ahora tenemos 18 –Tomoyo lo encaró por primera vez –ella en ocasiones se entristece por no poder verte, siempre logramos hacerla reír de nuevo pero cada vez es más difícil.

- Yo… -Shaoran no sabía cómo responder.

- Ella comprende que tus obligaciones en casa han aumentado y por eso ella también te está dando tu espacio y no ha ido a verte, además de que desde tu cumpleaños 16 le pediste que ya no fuera más a China, ella no pidió más explicaciones y aceptó eso sin dudar.

- Es que… yo –el ambarino volteó para evitar los ojos amatista que lo miraban con seguridad.

- No le dijiste el verdadero porqué de esa petición.

Shaoran se sorprendió ante ese comentario, eso quería saber que ella sabía la verdadera razón de esa petición y quizá de su desaparición de la vida de Sakura.

- Al parecer Mei te tiene mucha confianza –Shaoran comprendió al fin.

- Ella me contó todo hace un año, cuando vio que lo que hacías era realmente una tontería –la amatista atrajo su vista con una de sus manos –y la verdad estoy de acuerdo con ella.

- Es que yo… no me siento listo –se alejó un poco de la chica, necesitaba un poco de aire.

- ¿Eso es lo que piensas en verdad? –la chica lo miraba ahora con gentileza mientras él le daba la espalda.

- Es solo…que –Shaoran pensó en cómo decir eso –yo no quiero presionarla con algo así... por eso – ahora el chico se dio la vuelta con seguridad – ¡por eso también le pedí que no viniera a China desde ese día, estaba seguro que en mi familia no la dejarían salir hasta que…! –y volvió a bajar la mirada incapaz de terminar esa frase.

Tomoyo vio la cara de frustración en el chico y decidió mejor actuar.

- Ven entremos a esta –y jaló al chico de repente hacia el interior de una joyería que estaba cerca de ellos –quizá aquí encontremos lo que buscamos.

Había muchas cosas bonitas ahí, se detienen a buscar algunos dijes, algunas pulseras uno que otro collar; había muchas cosas ahí que podían hacer de perfecto regalo de navidad.

De repente Shaoran se para frente a la vitrina, justo en esa parte en especial, simplemente se queda fijo y muy pensativo. Tomoyo lo vio desde atrás y sonrió un poco, al fin estaba logrando su cometido.

- Creo que a lo que en verdad tienes miedo es a la respuesta –se acercó Tomoyo lentamente y le puso una mano en el hombro para darle su apoyo, pero aun así el chino se voltea bastante sorprendido.

- Sabes, sé muy bien por Mei que estás listo, eso de que no te sientes preparado es la excusa que pones para esconder la verdadera razón: temes que su respuesta sea No –continuó hablando la amatista leyendo perfectamente a su amigo y sus verdaderos sentimientos.

- Si – fue lo único que dijo.

- Pero sabes algo –ahora Tomoyo cambio su tono por uno más animado –últimamente he hablado mucho con Sakura de nuestro futuro, ahora con el fin de la preparatoria uno se pone a pensar más en lo que quiere hacer después, hemos hablado de lo que estudiaremos en la universidad y de lo que haremos más adelante –la chica lo tomo de los hombros –y créeme, ella también esta lista.

El ambarino se sorprendió bastante ante eso último.

- No dejes que el miedo los separe por más tiempo – la amatista se lo dijo muy segura y luego volteó a la vitrina y señaló –mira que te parece este…es perfecto.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

De noche y ya de vuelta en la mansión Li, ambos chicos descansaban en el salón después del agitado día de compras, pero aún faltaba algo por hacer para Tomoyo.

- Oye Shaoran puedes ponerte de pie –dijo la amatista desde su lugar en el sillón contrario.

- ¿Por? –el chino preguntó y al mismo tiempo actúo sin pensar.

- Perfecto, ahora extiende tus brazos a los lados – volvió a pedir Tomoyo muy sonriente.

- ¿Así? –Preguntó Shaoran inocentemente mientras alzaba los brazos y cuando menos lo notó ya tenía a un lado a la amatista con la cinta métrica tomándole las medidas – ¡Ehhhh! ¡Pero qué haces!

- Pues no es obvio –Tomoyo se detuvo en su tarea para verlo hacia arriba –Actualizo tus medidas, hace mucho que no te veía y has crecido mucho, las medidas anteriores ya me servirán para hacerte un atuendo –dijo con una sonrisa al ver la cara de susto que ponía su amigo.

- ¿Atuendo? – El chico suspiró – ¿Por qué no me sorprende algo así viniendo de ti?

- Jijijijij, tengo que aprovechar la oportunidad. Ahora no te muevas por favor –y la chica continuó con su labor.

Después de que la chica estuviera terminando en su labor de tomar cada una de las medidas del chico, éste decidió que era momento de hacer un pequeño regalo.

- Oye –y carraspeó con su garganta un poco para llamar la atención de la chica mientras terminaba de guardar sus cosas de costura.

- ¿Pasa algo? –se volteó la chica y de inmediato se sorprendió pues Shaoran le tenía extendida una pequeña cajita envuelta y con moño; y claro esta miraba hacia otro lado para evitar ver la cara de sorpresa de la chica, después de todo él no era muy dado a dar regalos.

- ¿Es para mí? –preguntó un poco dudosa.

- Sólo tómalo, es tu regalo de navidad – apremió a la chica a tomar el regalo.

- Pues…gracias –la chica tomo el regalo – ¿lo puedo abrir?

- Supongo que si – dijo indiferente el chico mientras Tomoyo abría su pequeño regalo y una sonrisa se formó en su rostro cuando lo vio.

- Es muy bonito, muchas gracias, me he gustado mucho –decía la chica mientras admiraba con ojos de maravillada el bonito dije en forma de Luna que el castaño le había regalado –pero… ¿cuándo lo compraste? no me di cuenta –por primera vez Shaoran conseguía hacer algo sin que la amatista lo presintiera o supiera de antemano sus acciones cómo siempre solía pasar.

- Cuando fuiste a comprar las pilas para tu cámara, aproveche y volví a la joyería. Noté que lo habías visto detenidamente, supuse que te había gustado y pues pensé que sería un buen regalo de navidad, está un poco adelantado, pero cómo te vas mañana pues quise dártelo de una vez.

- Realmente te he enseñado bien, un día de compras a mi lado y mírate –sonrió la chica y el ambarino se avergonzó un poco.

- Es lo menos que podía hacer por ti, después de todo es gracias a ti que perdí el miedo a cambiar mi vida. En cuanto terminen las fiestas iré a Japón y le daré su regalo a Sakura, al fin pondré fin a esta distancia, estará un poco atrasado el regalo, pero ahora mismo no puedo ir. Aun así, de verdad Gracias.

El chico hizo una pequeña reverencia para mostrar su agradecimiento y su sorpresa fue sentir que unos brazos lo rodeaban en un cálido abrazo, en esa ocasión el chico no rechazo el contacto y también abrazo a la amatista demostrándole así cuan agradecido estaba con ella.

- Gracias a ti por hacer feliz a Sakura –le dijo bajito la amatista con algunas lágrimas en los ojos –Ahora sólo prométeme que harás que sus vidas juntos sean las más felices y placenteras, lo único que quiero es verlos juntos, con eso es más que suficiente para agradecerme –le dijo separándose ahora del chico.

- Lo prometo –y con eso la plática se dio por finalizada, ya todo estaba dicho entre ese par de amigos que sin querer habían terminado como grandes confidentes en ese día tan especial donde Tomoyo Daidouji con su perspicaz talento logro lo imposible hasta ese momento, convencer a Shaoran Li de hacer lo correcto.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

- Fue un placer poder verlas de nuevo –Tomoyo se despedía en ese momento de las hermanas Li –gracias por todo Wei, siempre es bueno verlo a usted también.

- Venga cuando quiera señorita, siempre es bien recibida, esperamos que ahora venga a visitarnos más seguido –Wei siempre tan amable como siempre.

- Lo haré Wei, lo haré, y ahora vendré también con Sakura, estoy segura que pronto nos veremos de nuevo para festejar las buenas noticias –Tomoyo le lanzó una mirada conspiradora a Shaoran quien sólo se hizo el desentendido.

- Por cierto Shaoran –llamó su atención –yo también tengo un regalo de navidad para ti.

- ¿Para mí? –sé sorprendió el chico.

- Si, toma- se acercó al chico y le tendió un boleto –me hubiera gustado dártelo ayer, pero de ser así seguro no habrías aceptado.

- ¿Un boleto de avión, a Japón? –decía el ambarino mientras examinaba el boleto.

- Es que no quiero que te vayas a arrepentir –le dijo Tomoyo tranquilamente era obvio que aún no veía el pasaje.

- Gracias Tomoyo pero… no tengo problemas para conseguir un boleto por mi…¡quéééé! –se alteró el castaño al ver bien el boleto.

- Es ahora o nunca –fue lo único que respondió Tomoyo mientras todos veían la escena con una sonrisa.

- ¡Estás loca o qué, este boleto es para hoy! –decía el chico agitándolo el boleto de un lado a otro mientras perdía el control de su cabeza.

- Sí, de hecho es para que viajemos juntos, creo que es mejor que pongas las cosas en orden de una buena vez, ya te dije que no quiero que te arrepientas después. El avión sale a las 3 PM, tenemos que irnos ya si no queremos perder el vuelo –esto último lo digo más como una orden.

- ¡Pero de verdad qué estás loca, yo no puedo hacer este viaje tan repentino! Ni si quiera tengo mis cosas listas ¡Además te dije que no podía ir ahora mismo! – el ambarino estaba muy exaltado ante todo eso, pero fueron las palabras de su hermana mayor las que lo dejaron helado.

- Pero si puedes ir- decía la mayor.

- Tenemos todo listo, mira –decía otra de sus hermanas mientras sacaba de atrás una maleta y la ponía en manos de su hermanito.

- Tomoyo nos pidió ayuda para esto, sabía que dirías que no, pero no tienes por qué preocuparte, nosotras nos haremos cargo de todo mientras no estés –decía la tercera hermana.

- Ahora vete, pusimos todo lo que necesitarías en esa maleta, Wei también ayudo –finalizó la cuarta hermana.

- ¿También Wei? –se sorprendió el ambarino y volteó a ver a su amigo y mayordomo quien sólo le daba una gentil sonrisa.

- Tiene que ir joven amo – le dijo Wei finalmente.

- Pero…pero…

- Nada de peros, ya arreglamos todo –volvía a decir la mayor de las hermanas Li.

- ¿Y nuestra madre? –soltó finalmente el chico como última esperanza de que no lo hicieran ir a ese viaje.

- Yo te cubriré –de la nada salió su mejor amigo Shun –ya tengo la coartada perfecta.

- ¿Ves? Todo está arreglado –decían sus hermanas al mismo tiempo.

- Ahora ve, no pierdas el tiempo –le volvió a decir la mayor.

- ¡Ash, a ti como te gusta perder el tiempo, vete ahora o perderás el vuelo! –Shun lo estaba echando literalmente de su propia casa, lo empujaba para que se fuera de una vez, Shaoran iba como niño chiquito y en shock, realmente lo tenían todo listo, todos en su familia habían conspirado para que él fuera de inmediato a Tomoeda.

- Gracias por todo –dijo rápidamente Tomoyo mientras alcanzaba a los chicos que ya se le habían adelantado –Nos veremos pronto.

Desde la puerta de la mansión Li las hermanas agitaban la mano y despedían a su hermano que seguía siendo arrastrado por Shun hasta el coche que los esperaba, en ese momento le gritaban toda clase de cosas a su pequeño lobo.

- ¡Más te vale que regreses con todo en orden!

- ¡No regreses si no es con un sí!

- ¡Ojalá la pequeña Sakura pueda venir de inmediato!

- ¡Salúdanos a nuestra futura hermanita!

Y toda clase de frases que lograron que el ambarino decidiera apresurar por su cuenta el paso y meterse de una buena vez al coche que lo llevaría hacia su destino.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

La llegada a Japón fue bastante rápida, Tomoyo no perdió el tiempo y volvió a arrastrar al ambarino por todo el aeropuerto no importándole las miradas de los transeúntes que no comprendían nada de lo que pasaba entre esos dos.

- Vamos Shaoran date prisa, tenemos que estar en Tomoeda en una hora, y si no, se nos hará tarde- Tomoyo lo jalaba por un brazo.

- ¿Por qué tanta prisa? – el ambarino empezaba a acostumbrarse a ser arrastrado, al parecer ese día era la tarea de todos.

- Desde hace unos días quede de verme con Sakura a las 7 en el templo Miraimine, he preparado todo para este día.

- ¡Ella sabe que todo será HOY! –se alarmó el castaño y se soltó del agarre de la amatista.

- Pero claro que no, ella ni siquiera se enteró de mi pequeña escapada a Hong Kong –sacó la lengua de forma inocente –así que todo será sorpresa, y sí, tengo todo listo.

- Pero ya tenías todo listo ¿no? ¿Qué hubieras hecho si yo no hubiera tomado esa decisión?

- Sabía que lo harías y que mejor que ahora ¿no crees? –le decía contenta la amatista.

- Cuando dijiste que querías que arreglara las cosas pronto no pensé que TAN pronto, necesito un poco tiempo –se asustó el ambarino –no sé cómo se lo voy a decir.

- Bien tienes una hora para pensarlo – Tomoyo consulto su reloj y volvió a arrastrarlo por el aeropuerto.

- ¿Qué? ¡Sólo una hora! Necesito más tiempo, no es algo fácil, sabes –se quejaba el castaño mientras Tomoyo no se detenía.

- Es fácil, ambos se quieren mucho, las palabras correctas vendrán al momento ya lo verás –le dijo la amatista sin detenerse pero de alguna forma esas palabras lograron tranquilizar al chino quien no pudo evitar sonreír.

- ¿En qué momento deje que fueras mi amiga? –ironizaba el castaño mientras avanzaba.

- Desde el momento en que decidiste que te gustaba mi mejor amiga – Tomoyo volteo a sonreírle –Vamos deja de quejarte y avanza más rápido o no llegaremos.

El castaño no digo nada más y se dejó arrastrar ya por Tomoyo Daidouji hacia su destino.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

- Bien aquí es- decía Tomoyo mientras ingresaban al mismo lugar en donde habían tenido la última batalla con Eriol Hiragizawa, Shaoran vio todo ese lugar con añoranza, le traía tantos recuerdos de su niñez y sobre todo de…

- Qué mejor lugar para terminar con todo esto que el mismo lugar dónde todo comenzó ¿no crees? –decía Tomoyo a su lado pues había respetado el silencio del chico mientras seguro él también recordaba todo lo que había pasado en ese lugar –Aquí fue dónde te le declaraste a Sakura.

- Es perfecto –fue lo que pronunció el chino al ver el lugar ahora cubierto de nieve, todo a su alrededor era blanco y estaba impecable, las ramas de los árboles también cubiertas de nieve daban un ambiente de tranquilidad y serenidad. Además la amatista se había encargado de arreglar el lugar de acuerdo a la ocasión y la chica lo había hecho bastante bien. Colocó focos en los pies de los árboles y series de luces en los troncos y ramas de los mismos para que todo luciera mejor. También había puesto listones y telas que formaban techos de color morado y lavanda entre los árboles y de los cuales colgaban cientos de estrellas plateadas que completaban la escena a la perfección dando una ilusión de un cielo estrellado.

- Me alegra que te guste –respondió Tomoyo.

- Siempre has sido buena en esto, de verdad gracias por todo lo que estás haciendo.

- Me lo agradecerás cuando todo haya terminado, ahora ven –esta vez fue arrastrado pero de la mano de las guardaespaldas de la chica, quienes con un llamado de su mano salieron de los árboles y sujetaron al chico una de cada de brazo, lo levantaron en el aire y así se lo llevaron hasta la camioneta que Tomoyo tenía predispuesta para Shaoran.

- ¿A dónde vamos? –decía resignado el chico, ya ni hacía el intento de escapar o quejarse, había llegado al punto de que ya nada de lo que hiciera la chica de ojos amatistas lo sorprendía.

La respuesta a la pregunta del chico llegaría pronto, las guardaespaldas dejaron al chico al interior de la camioneta con doble puerta trasera y Tomoyo ingreso también.

- Claro, esto faltaba- suspiró el chico al verse dentro de un vestidor portátil.

- Ponte esto por favor, me haría muy feliz si todo esto es con uno de los atuendos que diseñe para ti –la chica le señaló a un lado de él lo que parecía un traje pues aún estaba embolsado –Vendré a buscarte pronto, ahora debo de ir por Sakura que ya no tarda en llegar.

Y de inmediato Tomoyo salió de la camioneta dejando al chico sólo en el interior.

- Así que para esto eran las medidas –comprendió el chico de inmediato – Sólo espero que sea algo decente y nada con holanes y listones por todos lados –por un momento el chico se imaginó una especie de traje de la época de los grandes reyes dónde usaban grandes mangas con holanes, llamativos colores y pelucas –Por favor que no sea nada así –dijo ahora temeroso y con un ojo entreabierto mientras deslizaba el cierre de la bolsa.

…

- ¡Sakura que bueno que llegas! –saluda la amatista de inmediato al ver a la chica llegar. Para ese entonces Sakura Kinomoto era toda una señorita ya, con sus 18 años, su estilizada figura y esos inigualables ojos esmeraldas, la chica era sin dudar el sueño de muchos hombres.

- Lo siento Tomoyo, se me hizo tarde –decía la chica recuperando el aire mientras veía a su amiga unos metros lejos de donde Tomoyo tenía todo listo y arreglado para la ocasión.

- Esta bien llegas justo a tiempo, ven tenemos mucho que hacer –y sin decir más Tomoyo tomo de la mano a su mejor amiga y la guio por un sendero hacia una segunda camioneta que tenía predispuesta para la castaña.

- ¿Pero a dónde vamos? – Sakura no comprendía nada del asunto, ni por que su amiga la había citado ahí días antes.

Pero las explicaciones vendrían luego, en ese momento Tomoyo se encargó de arreglar rápidamente a Sakura.

- Mira Sakura esto es para ti –le enseñó un bonito vestido en color crema hecho y diseñado por Tomoyo –esto es muy especial Sakura y me gustaría que lo usaras para esta ocasión.

- Tomoyo…es muy bonito gracias –Sakura la abrazó dándole las gracias –pero ¿cuál es la ocasión?

- Te voy a dar tu regalo de navidad, confía en mí, será el mejor regalo de navidad –sonreía de oreja a oreja.

- ¿Y para eso tengo que vestirme así? –Sakura observaba el vestido que ahora tenía entre sus brazos.

- Jijijiji, es necesario, ya lo entenderás, ahora vamos que tenemos que ponerte divina.

… ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

- ¡Es perfecto! –Tomoyo filmaba a Sakura por unos momentos mientras ésta admiraba realmente sorprendida el trabajo de su amiga en aquel lugar.

- ¡Esto es increíble! –Sakura giraba sobre sí para ver el bonito lugar ataviada con el hermoso vestido largo color crema que era straple y que caía en forma de princesa desde arriba de la cintura con el volumen perfecto. También traía una capa con peluche y unos guantes a juego que complementaban el conjunto al mismo tiempo que la mantenían caliente ante el frío que hacía en ese momento. Además de eso Tomoyo había arreglado rápidamente el cabello castaño de su amiga que le llegaba hasta los hombros y que caía suavemente con algunas ondas que la hacían lucir radiante.

- Bien ahora, la hora del regalo, por favor cierra los ojos y no vayas a hacer trampa –dijo Tomoyo a su amiga.

- De acuerdo, no haré trampa lo prometo –la castaña cerró los ojos y se quedó ahí de pie.

- No voy a tardar nada Sakura, espérame ahí.

Rápidamente Tomoyo volvió a la camioneta donde tenía a Shaoran prácticamente bajo llave, no fuera que se le fuera a escapar el chico.

- Bien es hora –abrió la puerta y encontró al castaño sentado muy pensativo y ya vestido en el frac que le había hecho a la medida junto con el abrigo, los guantes y la bufanda para evitar el frío. El chico lucía muy apuesto así, seguro Sakura se iba a sonrojar mucho al verlo. -¿Estás listo? –el chico sólo asintió y salió de la camioneta. –Luces muy bien así –lo elogió Tomoyo y el chico se avergonzó un poco.

- Gracias –en su interior el chico agradecía que no fuera un disfraz colorido y de holanes, él también se había sorprendido de verse tan elegante para la ocasión, pero no podía evitar ver el exquisito gusto de la amatista para la ropa.

Rápidamente caminaron el poco camino que los separaba de Sakura, pero justo antes de llegar al gran corredor donde estaba la chica Tomoyo lo detuvo y le dijo:

- Sólo falta algo.

- ¿Qué? –preguntó el ambarino, pero su pregunta de inmediato fue respondida cuando la chica frente a él le colocaba un gran moño rojo de regalo en la cabeza – ¡pero qué es esto!

- Después de todo, eres mi regalo de Navidad para Sakura – fue lo único que respondió la chica mientras lo filmaba unos últimos instantes, pues luego bajo la cámara y más seria le dijo –Hazla muy feliz…ahora ve –lo animó a salir al corredor donde estaba Sakura. Ella vio como el chico se dirigió hacia allá, vio su espalda partir y se sintió realmente feliz, su tarea estaba hecha ya.

- Sé que serán muy felices –decía con sus dos manos en su pecho muy satisfecho de lo que había logrado, la felicidad para dos personas muy especiales en su vida.

… ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

- ¿Tomoyo? –preguntó la castaña luego de un tiempo con los ojos cerrados y sin saber de su amiga – ¿Ya puedo abrir los ojos?

- Puedes abrirlos…Sakura.

La castaña quedó helada al oír no la voz de su amiga, sino una voz masculina, una voz que creía reconocer. No podía creerlo, ¿sería acaso su imaginación? Lentamente fue abriendo los ojos para confirmar lo que sus oídos le habían dicho.

- Feliz Navidad… Sakura –se fue acercando a la chica que no podía creer lo que veía.

- ¿Pero, cómo? –preguntaba Sakura mientras veía al chico acercarse a ella.

- Al parecer soy tu regalo de Navidad –se señaló a sí mismo hacia la cabeza donde tenía el gran moño rojo y la ojiverde rió ante eso un poco sonrojada pues el chico lucía muy apuesto así, hacía tiempo que no lo veía y en definitiva volverlo a ver ahora con esa madurez, le quitaba el aliento.

- Es lo que puedo ver –la castaña se sacó un guante para poder sentir el calor del rostro de Shaoran. –No es un sueño –le dedicaba aquella sonrisa que sólo tenía reservada para él.

- No lo es –respondió el chico poniendo su mano sobre la de la chica que aún estaba en su mejilla. Estaba hermosa, simplemente hermosa, había sido un idiota al alejarse de aquella chica por tanto tiempo, el volverla a ver le había movido cada fibra de su ser.

A unos metros de ahí escondida en un árbol y como no podía faltar Tomoyo Daidouji grababa cada uno de esos mágicos instantes, no se podía perder de grabar uno de los momentos más importantes en la vida de su amiga, uno, porque seguro, después de ese vendrían muchos más a lado de aquel chico de Hong Kong que llegó a cambiar sus vidas para siempre.

No pudo evitar soltar una lágrima al igual que Sakura cuando el chico se quitará finalmente el moño de la cabeza y lentamente sacará de su bolsillo una pequeña cajita la cual abrió lentamente frente a Sakura.

- Sakura… -dijo el ambarino mientras aquel hermoso anillo de diamantes estaba frente a los asombrados ojos de la castaña.

- Feliz Navidad…Sakura –decía Tomoyo por lo bajito mientras veía a aquella pareja al fin empezar una vida juntos, para siempre.

**-FIN-**

_Bien espero que la historia sea de su agrado, la verdad al principio cuando pensé como realizaría esta historia mi mente se bloqueó por un momento, pero después todo empezó a fluir y he aquí el resultado. Consideró este one shot como un regalo para todos aquellos lectores que han llegado hasta el final y que en este momento están leyendo estas notas de su autora sakuivy, quien les desea que este año 2012 pasen estas fiestas decembrinas en compañía de sus seres queridos con mucho amor y paz en sus corazones._

_Los quiere: Ivy._


End file.
